Alasan
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya beberapa tentang kelakuan Kim Kibum si tampan dari kutub es yang kadang membuat sang evil Cho Kyuhyun marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitu juga sebaliknya. KIHYUN Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**KiHyun fanfiction!**

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun(KiHyun)**

 **Romance**

 **Bl**

 **"Alasan"**

Hanya beberapa tentang kelakuan Kim Kibum si tampan dari kutub es yang kadang membuat sang evil Cho Kyuhyun marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

'BUKU'

Hari ini seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasih tampan tapi datar dan dinginnya itu sekarang. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini ketika ia sengaja berkunjung pagi-pagi ke kediaman calon suaminya. Sang kekasih, Kim Kibum-nya justru masih terlihat santai-santai saja. Bahkan ia malah tengah serius membaca buku yang entahlah Kyuhyun malas menyebutkan apa judulnya, membuat siku-siku imajiner mulai berkedut dikeningnya.

"Yak! Bumie! Kenapa kau belum siap juga, eoh? Kita kan mau pergi jalan-jalan" Rajuk Kyuhyun sembari mendekat kearah Kibum yang masih fokus pada bukunya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan kesal disamping kekasih datarnya itu, dengan pipi chubbynya yang mengembung dan bibir ranumnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hm" jawaban super singkat itu makin membuat pemuda manis disampingnya hampir meledak karena menahan kesal. Apalagi kekasih datarnya tersebut tidak menengok kearahnya sama sekali dan masih tetap fokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Bumieee ..." Kyuhyun kini sudah merengek, disaat seperti inilah kadang Kyuhyun paling tidak suka. Pasalnya dia seperti sedang diselingkuhi secara terang-terangan dan itu hanya karena sebuah buku. Kadang pemuda manis itu berpikir, mungkin kapan-kapan ia bakar saja semua buku yang ada dikamar kekasih menyebalkan tapi paling dicintainya tersebut. Biar dirinya tidak lagi diduakan. Yang Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadari adalah bahwa sebenarnya Kim kibum, kekasih datarnya itu sengaja terlihat seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Padahal demi apapun Kibum bahkan tengah menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melahap sang kekasih manisnya saat ini juga. Karena melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat merengek adalah salah satu hal yang paling Kibum sukai.

'GAME'

Malam ini Kibum sengaja menginap dirumah kekasih evilnya. Diruang keluarga keduanya terlihat tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kibum sibuk dengan bukunya, sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu terlihat asyik sekali dengan PSP nya. Bibir ranumnya sesekali terlihat mengerucut, tersenyum, menyeringai dan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah lain yang biasa ditunjukan saat memainkan game kesukaannya itu. Tanpa menyadari pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang ada disampingnya sudah tidak lagi membaca bukunya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini justru tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Dalam diam Kibum menikmati ekspresi yang terus mucuk diwajah manis kekasihnya tersebut. Alis yang kadang menekuk serius dengan bibirnya sedikit dimonyong-monyongkan. Jujur saja pemuda datar itu gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Awalnya mungkin membuat senang karena bisa memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih. Tapi lama-kelamaan Kibum bosan juga, Kyuhyun seolah lupabahwa Kibum saat ini ada bersamanya. Pemuda manis itu masih saja asyik dengan PSP nya, tidak menyadari sama sekali tatapan kekasihnya yang semakin dingin dan datar pada PSPnya. Terlihat sekali betapa ia ingin menghancurkan benda mati itu sampai berkeping-keping. Tak sadarkah dirinya, bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun yang berada diposisinya seperti sekarang?

SREETTTT...PRAKKKK...

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata bonekanya tidak percaya. Melihat PSP kesayangannya pecah dan berserak diatas lantai rumahnya dengan mengenaskan. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil memenangkan permainnya, tapi tanpa ia duga kekasih datarnya itu malah merampas PSPnya tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu. Dan tanpa ampun langsung membantingnya sekuat tenaga didepan matanya sendiri.

"Yak! Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak memungut benda kesayangannya yang sudah rusak. Tapi sebuah lengan yang lebih kekar dari miliknya tersebut kini sudah melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Pemuda manis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah segera menyelamatkan PSPnya sebelum benar-benar tidak bisadiperbaiki lagi.

"Kibum, lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan PSP ku" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merengek pada Kibum. Tidak sadar bahwa aura hitam pekat tengah menyelimuti tubuh kekasih datarnya itu.

"Pilih PSP sialanmu itu, atau ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu, Kyunie"

DEG...!

Kyuhyun merasa mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum garing. Sepertinya kekasih tampan tapi datarnya itu telah masuk dalam mood terburuknya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah merapalkan banyak doa semoga dirinya masih bisa berjalan esok hari.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Jangan lupa review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alasan"**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **Hanya beberapa tentang kelakuan Kim Kibum si tampan dari kutub es yang kadang membuat sang evil Cho Kyuhyun marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitu juga sebaliknya.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'BUNGA/FOTO'**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Cho Kyuhyun pemuda manis itu terlihat baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada dihalaman rumah kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si datar Kim kibum. Dari wajahnya yang merengut dan bibir ranumnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh kesal, jelas sekali bahwa pemuda manis tersebut tengah dalam mood buruknya. Dan tentu saja itu semua karena perkataan pasangan duo 'MoKan' paling hiperaktif dikantornya saat makan siang bersama tadi pagi.

Pemuda manis itu kini sudah berada tepat didepan pintu rumah sang kekasih. Dengan sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya jadi datar dan dingin seperti yang biasa Kibumnya lakukan, meski entah kenapa malah justru terlihat sebaliknya. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya Kyuhyun amat merasa bodoh sekarang, karena bisa-bisanya ia terpengaruh oleh perkataan duo MoKan itu? Yang sebenarnya sungguh sangat tidak meyakinkan. Tapi apa mau dikata, perkataan dua orang itu terus terngiang dipikirannya. Karena jika benar Kyuhyun akan benar-benar murka pada kekasih menyebalkan tapi tampannya yang mungkin akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya. Itupun jika dirinya tega, tentu saja!.

CEKLEKK...!

Tolong jangn heran jika Kyuhyun bisa masuk begitu saja dirumah mewah milik keluarga Kim. Ingat, bahwa keduanya sudah bertunangan jadi tentu saja pemuda manis itu bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Iris selelehan caramelnya dengan cepat langsung menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung saja menghampiri sang kekasih tampan tapi datarnya itu, yang saat ini terlihat kembali tengah membaca bukunya. Ok, maaf ralat tapi membaca file-file milik perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

"Kim Kibum, aku ingin bicara serius dengan mu". Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping Kibumnya, tentu dengan wajahnya yang sudah dibuat datar sedemikian rupa. Ya, walau malah terlihat lucu sebenarnya.

"Hm". Jawaban singkat itu membuat perempatan imajiner Kyuhyun mulai muncul. Putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tengah menahan amarah.

"Yak! Kim Kibum, aku ingin bicara serius dengan mu. Jadi perhatikan aku sebentar". Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Ia sudah tidak sabar karena ingin secepatnya mengetahui kebenaran yang diucapkan dua rekan ajaib sekantornya itu.

Kibum yang sepertinya sudah menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sang kekasih. Akhirnya berhenti sejenak dari kerjaannya, dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang kekasih manisnya yang memasang wajah galak tapi menggoda baginya tersebut. Tatapan iris sekelam malamnya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?' saat menatap tepat pada manik selelehan caramel milik kekasihnya.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku. Apa kau berselingkuh dariku Kim Kibum? Apa kau menghianati hubungan kita?". Meski sudah diusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk terdengar datar dan dingin, tetap saja hati hello kittynya menghianati. Karena suara itu sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maksud mu? Apa ada yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang ..".

"Jangan berbohong Kim!". Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda manis itu memotongnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah, tanpa peduli pada tatapan bingung dari Kibumnya. "Lihat ini. Kau membeli bunga dan memberikannya pada gadis lain, iyakan? Mengaku saja Kibum sialan!".

Tanpa menjawab hardikan Kyuhyun, pemuda datar itu menerima ponsel yang disodorkan kekasih evilnya yang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya, tentu karena pemuda manis tersebut tidak ingin sang kekasih melihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan Kibum pun melihat apa yang ada dilayar handphone pintar itu. Dirinya yang tengah menyerahkan bunga pada seorang wanita cantik didepan sebuah restoran yang cukup romantis. Pantas saja kekasihnya marah-marah dan 'Cemburu'. Inikah penyebabnya?.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum lembut muncul diwajah tampan pemuda datar tersebut, hingga membuatnya lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat. Ia melirik ke arah sampingnya, dimana pemuda manis kesayangannya itu masih kekeh tidak ingin menatapnya. Sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang, kalau Kyuhyunnya tengah salah paham. Dan apakah Kekasihnya tidak memperhatikan dengan teliti kalau wanita yang ada difoto itu bersamanya adalah sekretarisnya?. Yang sengaja Kibum suruh untuk mengantarkan bunga yang dipesannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Pemuda datar itu jadi mengernyit bingung. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak menerima bunga yang dikirimnya? Dan darimana kekasihnya mendapat foto tidak jelas seperti ini?.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lihat buktinyakan. Dasar sial ..., hmmmpptthh...".

Tanpa peringatan lagi. Kibum langsung saja menyegel bibir ranum kekasihnya yang tadi masih terus bicara. Kyuhyun tentu saja memberontak, ia sedang marah dan tidak ingin membiarkan Kibum menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Hahhh...hahhh..."

"Dengar Kim Kyuhyun". Ucapan itu penuh ketegasan, kedua tangan kokohnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Sampai kapanpun, meski tujuh kehidupan sekalipun. Ku pastikan bahwa kau lah yang akan selalu ku cintai, baik dikehidupan saat ini ataupun dikehidupan selanjutnya". Keduanya saling terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apalagi jarak wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat, membuatnya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kibumnya yang menerpa wajah tomatnya sekarang. Tapi tunggu, bagaimanapun ia harus meminta penjelasan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Terus kenapa kau membeli bunga dan memberikannya pada wanita lain, Bumieee?". Rajuk Kyuhyun cemburu, wajah datar dan dingin yang sudah coba dipertahankannya tadi sudah hilang entah kemana

"Siapa bilang aku membeli bunga untuk gadis lain?. Bunga itu untuk mu Kyu, apa kau tidak menerimanya?". Tanya Kibum balik. Karena sepertinya Kyuhyunnya tidak menerima bunga pemberiannya.

Kyuhyun malah mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?, aku tidak meneriman kiriman apapun hari ini Kibum".

"Ck, sepertinya tidak sampai. Besok akan ku tanya pada sekretarisku". Kibum menarik pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun senang, ia pun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat tersebut.

"Kalau bunga itu untuk ku. terus siapa wanita yang ada bersama mu itu". Rupanya Kyuhyun masih penasaran. Kini keduanya sama-sama bersandar pada sofa, masih dengan Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Kibum.

"Tentu saja sekretarisku". Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesah lega membuat seulas senyum kecil diwajah tampan Kibum terlihat.

"Dan Kyu, dari mana kau dapatkan foto itu?". Kini Kibumlah yang penasaran. Tentu karena foto laknat itu hampir saja membuat Kyuhyunnya tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Dari Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Mereka juga bilang kalau kemungkinan kau selingkuh". Jawab pemuda manis itu enteng, tak lupa sebuah seringai muncul diwajah manis miliknya.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang ingin ku kasih pelajaran". Gumam Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan untuk memberi sedikit hadiah kecil untuk pasangan duo MoKan unik itu.

Dan ditempat lain nan jauh diujung sana, tepatnya dikediaman pasangan hiperaktif itu. Mendadak perasaan keduanya merinding seketika.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
